1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the preparation of polyoxyalkylene polyether polyols, the products of the process and the polyurethane foams prepared therefrom. More particularly, the invention relates to the preparation of polyoxyalkylene polyether polyols by reacting an initiator compound or mixtures thereof with ethylene oxide in the presence of an alkaline catalyst and subsequently reacting the intermediate product with propylene oxide, butylene oxide or a heteric mixture selected from the group consisting of ethylene oxide, propylene oxide and butylene oxide, optionally followed by capping with either propylene oxide or butylene oxide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation of polyoxyalkylene polyether polyols is well known to those skilled in the art. It is also well known that a high oxyethylene content can have an effect on the physical properties of polyurethane foams. Generally the foams have closed cells. The prior art, however, is silent on the fact that a block of ethylene oxide constituting as much as 30 percent of the total molecule may be added to the initiator molecule without creating excessive amounts of closed cells in the polyurethane foam and, furthermore, can result in improved load bearing properties.